The invention relates to an apparatus for conveying cigarette groups in conjunction with a packaging machine, each of the cigarette groups being received in a pocket of a driven (endless) conveyor.
The transport of cigarette groups, each corresponding to the content of a cigarette pack, in conjunction with their packaging presents a special problem in packaging technology. On the one hand, the cigarette groups should be conveyed in a predetermined formation, without the cigarettes being damaged. On the other hand, the conveying member should guarantee exact relative positions for pushing the cigarette groups into and out of pockets of the conveyor.
Pocket chains have proved basically suitable as effective high-performance conveyors for cigarette groups, in particular also because relatively long and also straight conveying distances can be mastered. A disadvantage is that pocket chains are not sufficiently accurate as regards the relative positions of the pockets, in comparison with a revolving turret as an alternative.